


Two Faced Charade

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Slightly but extreme depiction of sex read at your own risk





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: written on Angela Ziegler’s Perspective (never watched 50 shades of gray or even read it, but I’ll do my best to write this without getting a bad eye from you) this is my own version, sad and happy in a way, but I think this is the part 2 of “Lapse” detailing Mercy’s first day in overwatch and how she made Jack lessen his sexual addiction, tho there is no evidence of it, but I think some parts will be revealed more in part 3 :)

Jack Morrison…. “Sigh” he’s the poster boy of Overwatch, he is the living embodiment of saving the world and he’s…. he has a problem.  
I recently graduated from Med School, actually it’s my fifth time taking it, I took all kinds of medicine, Physical Therapy, Psychological, Medical, Surgeon, Basic First aid, so on and so forth, that morning, I got an invitation from an Organization called “Overwatch” the said that they would like to give me a position as the new “Chief Medical Expert” of the group. New… I was so curious that my thoughts on the subject was so low, I’m 25, fresh graduate, no experience in the field, but that’s enough to keep me alive and sane, they told me to go to the said address to get evaluated, few interviews here and there, asking me if I’m currently aware of the Overwatch Initiative, I honestly said no, and they man that was interviewing me paged a woman, she was wearing a typical Overwatch Agent’s attire, blue, and a tattoo on the cheek near her eye. “Miss Ziegler, I would like you to meet, Ana Amari, Overwatch’s greatest sniper, and she’ll be giving you a tour of the base, if you may, and I have to interview more candidates” the woman that was introduced to me said in a firm but soft voice “If you may, I will give you both the tour and the orientation of the team, so let’s get started with the Medical Bay, where you’ll be working,” I saw the state of the art, medical facilities of the base, they were amazing, they were all working 24 hours a day to save people, but due to my nature of curiosity, I asked her “The invitation said that I’m the new Chief Medical Expert here, was there another one?” the woman in blue stopped, she said “The old medical expert quitted due to the commander being too angry at the last failure of the operation, causing three men to die” wow that’s a big responsibility that I have to work on, not sure if I can encounter this Commander of theirs, and the angry evaluations that he’ll give me, “Anyways, the next facility we’ll be going is the mess hall” she guided me to the brightly lit, area with a garden outside of the mess hall, “Ah! Just in time, Ms. Ziegler, I would like to introduce you to our pilot, Lena Oxton” she was an energetic young lady, she had a sweet British accent, and a pair of aviator goggles on her hair acting as a headband of sorts, “Hello, love, nice to meet yah, glad to be your acquaintance” I nodded with a smile “Nice to meet you too errr… Lena?” she was the only one I saw in the base, “you might be wondering why there are no Overwatch agents in the base?” I just nodded, and she said “They are all in a mission, and you’ll meet them all, in time” her tour around the base is just thirty minutes long, “this is it, this is the Commander’s Office, I expect you at your best behavior, He’s not a bad man, just don’t make long eye contact, AND! If he ever talks to you, just address him as Sir, not anything, just sir, I don’t want to file another invitation for your job if that happens” I was scared, I wasn’t ready to meet the big boss of this base, I guess he’s an old man, with anger issues “Go on Ms. Ziegler, He won’t wait for you” I approached the door, and it hovered open, and there he is, not an old man, but a young blonde man, with bright blue eyes, with a black uniform…. “Uhmmmm, E- Excuse me, I’m here to talk to…” the man stood up, inspected me from top to bottom and said “New recruit eh? I guess Ana sent another invitation after the last one” he had a firm voice, enough to make ladies tremble, he was 6-1 in height, he approached me, still inspecting me and he opened his mouth and asked “Did you know what happened to the last Medical Expert that worked here?” my heart beat even faster, I was about to piss myself when he added “No? Medical expert needs to work hard for people not to die just because of some small wound. I don’t expect you to be the best, but I want you to do what you do best and that is to save lives” at a fit of anger, I retorted “Commander, we’re not miracle workers, we fail too” he stopped, I’m dead, he’s angry…. He smiles “I like you… Vocal, brave… you’ll start your Suit measurements later, look for Ana Amari in the mess hall” he wasn’t angry “and Miss..” he stared at my file “Ziegler, you start tomorrow, Welcome to Overwatch…. Welcome to the team” well that’s my first day in the base, never knew I had to talk to the commander for further instructions, I went to the mess hall to meet the woman again and I saw her with a child “a child in the base, that’s weird” the kid saw me looking at her, and took off from the lap of the lady in blue and introduced herself “Hi new person, I’m Fareeha, Fareeha Amari nice to meet you” the kid gave me a smile and a hug “Care to introduce yourself to my kid?” Ana responded, I knelt in front of the kid and said “Hi, my name is Angela, and I’ll be working with your friends here at the base” the kid had the same marking on her cheek, the same mark as her mother’s but it’s on the opposite side, I stood up and told Ana, “Ma’am I was instructed to get my suit measurements from you” she nodded and said “Let’s go”, and she took me to the room where they give outfits to the respective positions of the team. “Ms. Ziegler, I also have to give you this, a prototype Valkyrie Suit, it’s still on its starting phase but you can get the science team to fix it for you, your REAL work starts tomorrow, I shall get some people to take some of your belongings and I will lead you to your own room” so in short we’re practically living inside the base, no questions asked? I think this will be my first work; I had a lot of questions needed to be answered, what is this Valkyrie suit, and what is that smile that the commander gave me a while ago? But I had to sleep this off.  
My wakeup call was eight in the morning, I was given the medical suit that they made for me, and they also informed me that the Valkyrie suit that they gave me will be ready in a few hours or so and they needed a test drive from me, the day started slow, few injured men, needing bandages, checking on sick patients, and preparing the medical inventory. The facility that I had was huge, but there were only ten of us in the med bay, not including the injured agents, 10 AM I looked at the events in the board and there is the “Annual Agents Medical Check-up” “great” I had to check on all agents in the base for medical and psychological evaluation checkup, I hoped that I get to check the body of the Commander, that big arms of his, that blue eyes, and that cynical smile, I was thinking of him, and it’s turning me on, imagining him naked in front of me, inviting me in his arms, my dirty mind is working again, he’s not that kind of man, he’s… he’s a man that women will have to kill just to score a date with him. The evaluation of the agents went long as expected, there was a big German man that was very noisy with laughter, there was a French man with a dead stare, a cowboy that I had to tell five times to put out the tobacco, and the energetic British lady that I met yesterday, then there he is…. The commander himself, he was the same when I met him before, he was sporting this annoyed stare, pulling him was Ana “But… Ana! No! I don’t need to get checked, I’m fine, DAMMIT!” he was pushed inside my office, deeply annoyed, he said “Let’s just get this over with” he was reaching for his pants…. I was trembling, every part of him was turning me on, I was getting red, he was arousing me, he… he… he stopped, and he grabbed me, by the waist, he was closing in, and he had the strange smell…. He had the smell of sex, he was sex starved, he wants me…. He’s giving me the stare down, and he wants it now, he was desperate, as he was leaning over me, he carried me by the legs to the desk, and said “Do you know, there’s nothing to lose when you’re turned on, go on, check me, I want you to check me, right here, this close, you know nothing of me, so there’s no need to check on me” he sees me blushing, he gave me a kiss, at the cheek, and added “I would like to meet you later in my office, let’s say… 8 in the evening” he winked at me and said “I’ll be waiting”. I finished my work around seven thirty, I was still thinking if I should accept the invitation of that man, but when I heard his voice, I feel so invited, so… so… so seduced, I didn’t know what to do, I told my co-worker to close up the med bay and the office when he’s done, and he nodded, I closed my office and went to his office still on my medical garment when the door opened in front of me, he was sitting on his swivel chair, legs raised “Glad to see you accepted my invitation to my office, please, sit, sit” he stood up and grabbed a seat for me, he was a gentleman he took off my jacket and threw it at the vacant sofa at the side, he locked the door behind me and touched me at my left shoulder “I have to share you a secret, and it’s just between us, alright” I nervously nodded, “I have exquisite taste for ladies…. I want them submissive to me” I didn’t like the sensation in the air, but he’s so tempting, very tempting “you sparked an interest in me the way you resisted what I said, it’s…. it’s very amusing” he removed his jacket in front of me, and told me to stand up, he led me to his quarters, behind his office and the moment he opened it, I saw, hand cuffs, and a black blindfold, “Oh don’t worry, I’m giving you a private tour in my bedroom” he went to the other door “this room will be between us” and he opened a room…. A dungeon if I can call it, he had lots of things, he had whips, Pillory, ropes, and more things used to bind a person “is this a sex dungeon” I thought to myself “his sex dungeon” I was starting to get scared, when he approached me from behind and gave me a lick, “g- gross” I felt his tongue, his saliva, but instead of getting grossed, I actually liked it, he was nibbling my ear, seductively touching my neck down to my ass, and said “I could show you more” that’s when I… I lost it, deep in ecstasy he stripped me from the waist down, revealing only my ass in front of him and he gave it a smell….. He was down there for a minute, putting his fingers where the sun doesn’t shine (he was playing with my asshole) then his tongue went to my…. Pussy he…. OH MY GOD COMMANDER, YOU’RE SO GOOD, that’s what I screamed at the sensation of him just playing with me… I didn’t realize it but I squirted on his face, he took a mouthful, he smiled, his shirt visibly wet from my juice, his face also wet, he took it off, and commanded me to sit down and he was the one who took off my shirt, and my bra, and he used the hand cuff to secure both my hands behind me, he touched me by the face… he kissed me, I responded by kissing him too, torridly, he was loving the feeling of me kissing him, we were both wet, sweaty… no, I was sweaty, he made me wear a blind fold, I was expecting a whip, when, he….. He did put something on my mouth, hard, but…. Not metal hard, or rock hard, it felt like muscle hard, I felt him remove my head band; I felt my hair flow on my naked body, was I enjoying it?.... I feel his thrusts, his strong but gentle thrust in my mouth, but after a minute, he stopped, He…. He… He left me hanging, I heard him dragging something, I anticipated, the sound stopped, I heard him talking, “Dammit, this is wrong, this is very wrong” is he panicking, he suddenly removed my blindfold, and I saw him in his all glory, his naked body, his hard erect cock, he was talking to himself….. “I shouldn’t do this, not this…. I’m very sorry Ms. Ziegler” he was… apologizing, even though I enjoyed it, he unlocked my handcuffs he gave back my clothes, and he also wore back his clothes, we were inside for an hour, he was apologizing again and again, but I cut him off “Please, don’t sir….” he said “Jack, just… just call me Jack” I reiterated “Jack, don’t…. I… I loved every minute of it” his eyes glowed with happiness, “R-R-Really? It didn’t make you scared of me?” before he said anything more, I kissed him at the cheek “you could ask for a prescription for this from me you know” I winked at him, he smiled, and he gave me his phone number, and I texted him to give him my number, he was happy, happy that I wasn’t angry at him, he said “you can always call me, when you need me” that night, in my bedroom, I still felt his cock in my lips, his tongue on my clit, and his fingers on my ass, he was so tempting, so…. So dominating, I touched my lips, still feeling the sensation of his rock hard erection on my mouth, when suddenly “BRRRRIIING….. BRRRIIIING” my phone was ringing under my pillow, it was from Jack, he texted me “You still up?” I wiped the tear from my eyes after yawning “yeah” I replied, within a second he also replied “I’m very sorry I made you do that” I chuckled, “No, it’s really fine” if he wasn’t that commanding, he was this sheepish when talking to me, “You were the first one to enjoy it, Never expected you to enjoy it Ms. Ziegler” I got annoyed by the fact that he let me call himself Jack but he never asked my name “It’s Angela, remember that ;)” I was new with this; I felt like a secretary hitting it with her boss, “Yeah, Angela, about that, I truly am sorry for it, is there anything I can do to fix this?” I thought back to what happened to me, I thought very hard and texted, “I would like you to…..” I erased my message, but when I had the courage, I texted him “I would like you to take me out on a date” he….. He didn’t reply, I was thinking he stood up on me, I settled down my phone but then… “BRRRRRRING…. BRRRRRRING” HE TEXTED! I read his text “Sure :)” I sensed a fulfillment in my tone, but I felt that I was the one who asked a man on a date.  
Morning came, ahhh yes, day off, I had some time to settle down a while, drank some tea, I heard someone knock on my door, I sighed, and I opened the door, and I saw Lena, she was also on a day off. “Mornin, love, sun’s shinin’” her cheery attitude made me wake up, in a positive way, she made my mornings a little better, I smiled at her, but she quickly said “Don’t lie to me” what lie? Did she know what happened to me last night? “I know what happened last night” CRAP! She knows “It’s not my thing but, I saw you and the commander kiss last night” she added a smirk “and I also know his secret” this is creepy, she knows the sex dungeon, “I’m reading your mind aren’t I?” I scoffed, “it was just a one-time thing” she said something that I never expected from a cheery lady “a lot of ladies are scared of him, because of what he does behind the closed door of his office” she was talking about the his secret “I was also invited but I declined, I had news that he binds women to his will” I only told her “as I observed, he…” before I even started, Lena stopped me “HOL-HOLD IT! I don’t need to know everything” she was blushing in front of me, she was invited by jack, but she didn’t go through it, was it supposed to be a test? A test of resolve, he just wanted me to do that, just to see how far I would do, just to keep my position in this base? Did he just use me as his personal sex slave? “Did the commander do anything after that?” I didn’t know what to say, but I managed to say “he asked me out” she had a loud “WHAT THE HELL?” plastered on her face, “you managed to get a date with that man?” she wore a disgusted face directed to me, I only said “sorry, but you didn’t know what happened after that”, her disgust to me, went back to being serious, “please, do tell” I was scared, scared shitless to this woman, she’s charming at the start, then she got disgusted to me, then back to being serious, well I started on telling what happened that night, she understood when I told her that he was apologizing to me when he did that to me, he was scared, scared that I was going to leave the team, he got scared at the feeling that I got scared because he did that, deep in my thoughts, Lena asked me “Just be careful with him love” she was warning me “Love, if he ever did something in your date and you didn’t like it, you could talk to me” I nodded as I went back on sipping my tea, that’s when I received a text from Jack “ Meet me later at 3, unexpected UN meeting” I laughed, then I replied “Sure ” I received another text from him “wear something nice, GTG Ana’s transferring some files” I had four more hours left for our dinner date tonight, I had to go to the tech guys to check on the Valkyrie suit that I had asked them to rebuild, they said that it was finished and they were about to test it, and the tech department head asked me if I could be the only one qualified to test the Valkyrie suit, I told them that I would be on my way, I arrived at the tech department, and they said the suit is ready, I was asked to wear it and do a test flight, the first few flights were rough, I was crashing at the padded walls, but as last, I got it to hover, to my directed target, the test dummy that I was targeting, though I’ll get it to work, I won’t even use it in the field, but I got too high that the suit ran out of charge, I was about to fall when I felt myself at the arms of a man, wearing an officer’s suit, it was Jack, he’s back earlier than expected, “you okay?” he had the same firm tone that I wanted, even how he holds me is firm, the only word that I got to reply to him was “Uhhh” he also said “Uhhhhh what?” It feels like my soul flew out of my body when he asked me what’s wrong, that sensation in his voice made me feel so good, SO. DAMN. GOOD the tech guys in the department expressed their concern to me, but what bothered them was the fact that the commander that’s a Shut in his own office got out just to catch some woman without even significance to him, was here expressing his concern to me. He leaned at me and whispered “I’d like you to wear that in our date” I also whispered to him “Sure, I’d like to get this for a test” but he said “oh no, I don’t like a fancy dress to my date later, I’d love to see you wear that” I felt dumbfounded when he requested me to wear the Valkyrie suit, outside base, on the second note, I thought we weren’t allowed to go out of the base, and that’s the reason why we use quarters, he only said “There are rules to be followed, but there are some rules meant to be broken” he had this sinister smile in him, revealing that we have to both go out on our date still wearing our uniforms, I’d like his idea of bending some rules just for me, I looked at my watch and said 3:30 pm, I said to him “It’s time, shouldn’t we go?” he nodded as he settled me down, the tech crew asked if I would like to remove the suit in case they had to adjust the flight system on the wings, a tech crew suggested that they craft a separate wing pack on my suit that’s both kinetically charged and solar charged, to keep my flight in place, plus the tech guys gave me a bonus head band that looks like an angel’s halo.  
4:10 we were outside the base, at the city of Geneva, when we went to a café, he was a gentleman in our date, he lets me go in first, as lots of people stare at me, and him, for wearing this kind of suit, he notices the discomfort that I was experiencing that he had to remove his jacket to cover me, if only people would know, he was….. He was the perfect gentleman.  
6:40 we were at a bar, we had couple of drinks, I saw some familiar faces in the bar, there was Jesse McCree, Lena, even Ana was there having few drinks with Reinhardt, we were all settled in a table and they saw me wearing the white colored, gold trimmed uniform suit that Ana gave me, Ana noticed the suit and said “I was big enough to wear that suit, so I had it sent back to the work shop, but when I saw you, I couldn’t take myself on disposing the suit, so I gave you the prototype…. You… you are the embodiment of life, Ms. Ziegler, you are the Mercy of all living things in this place, Tracer’s eyes lit up and said “Angela, you now have a call sign, you’re now Mercy” Mercy eh? That’s a nice call sign, I was the beacon of hope for people, a sign that help was on the way, and Jack proposed a toast because I was an official member of Overwatch, and I felt proud of that achievement.  
7:30 we were still drinking, I didn’t notice myself getting tipsy, they saw me drunk, they…. They were concerned that I was very drunk, that they sat me down a chair to sober up, but I still stood up, on my drunken haze, I approached a golden haired man (In my drunken state, I can’t see clearly who I was holding) and said “wou-would you like to take me home” I had no idea that I was talking to Jack, the people around me asked if I was okay….. I felt that I was flying; I didn’t feel the man I held in the bar carried me back to base.  
We got back to the base at around eight in the evening, I drunkenly led the man to my quarters, we were both laughing, at my case I was giggling at the scent of him, the next moment knew that I….. I was torridly kissing him, in the lips, exchanging tongue lashings, kissing him at the shoulder, down to his navel, I felt him grab me by the ass and I responded by wrapping my legs around him, my pussy was touching his erection, even though I was wearing my pants inside the suit, I felt his dick, we were caring less on the time as we started kissing, and teasing each other, the next move he did was he threw me by the bed and started taking off his top, he…. He was panting, like…. Like a beast, he was wild, he smelled like a real dominator, he removed my suit, then my shirt down to my bra, he revealed two, perfectly shaped breasts (that’s what I heard him say in bed) and started sucking…. Licking…. Pinching, god he’s so good at this, he moved next to my pants, even when I was wearing it, he was giving it the tongue lashing of my life, like he was ready to send me to the seventh heaven, he was so good at eating me, it feels like his tongue magically melted my pants just to reach to my wet cunt, no matter how much I hold it in, he would put his fingers on my clit just to get some reaction, he went faster and faster and faster as he could, at that instant “OH MY GOD!!! I’M…. I’M CUMMING!” my pussy was very wet from his fingers, inside my pants, he didn’t even take off my pants, he went on licking me and sliding his hands in my pants just to give me an earth shattering orgasm. The fingering was the only foreplay we had, no fucks given, we had sex on the couch, in the bathroom, in the bed, we did it at almost the whole side of my quarters, I was too drunk to even drunk to notice blood coming out of my pussy, I was laughing because I got my cherry popped by a complete stranger.  
Comes morning time, I had the biggest hangover of my life, extreme; it was unbearable, that I had to sleep it off again…. I woke up mid-morning; the stranger only wrapped in sheets was beside me. “what happened last night” I saw traces of blood in my bed sheets, I also inspected the back of the man I slept with, he’s filled with scratches, some were just short, but others were fucking huge, I took a curious glance at the man beside me, I screamed loud enough to let the others in the quarters to hear me, the first one on the scene was Ana, since her quarters was near mine, she had took the master key from the office to open my room, she had her daughter with her when she entered my room, and LO! And BEHOLD! She had to quickly send her daughter back to their room, and she entered our room, shocked, she was speechless, she saw us naked, my scream woke the man beside me, and was also surprised to see me and Ana, Ana had a furious stare at him, giving him a death stare, “If I weren’t your friend I would have killed you a long time Jack” that was her only response to what she saw in my room, I can’t believe she was lecturing her superior officer on professional conduct, she turned her attention to me, “And you, Angela, you were supposed to resist the urge to have sex but… but…” she got annoyed, as she went full on mother mode to the two of us, she had Jack go back to his office, and she told me to take a shower before talking to me, she prepared a mix of some sorts to remove my hang over, she then went on asking, “did you know that’s the first formal sex Jack had since he stopped doing that “thing” “ she was referring to the bondage, thing, “you were his first and formal woman that he ever had” she tapped me by the shoulder as I had tears at my eyes, “hold him dear to your hear” that was the last thing I heard her say to me when on an unfortunate incident, we lost communications to her, her heartbeat monitor went off. Ana Amari was killed in action, the day after our last conversation.  
It was some time after that tragic event, that Jack and I had stopped having sex, and started taking care of her child Fareeha. Who was crying nonstop, at her mother’s funeral, Ana Amari died at the age of 53, leaving Fareeha at the age of 22.  
Jack blames himself on letting her die like this, he…. He felt helpless, when he heard that one of his best friends Gerard Lacroix was killed in a mission that he was taking part at. Overwatch’s downfall went after, and that’s where Jack….. Jack was killed…… no, was murdered, I was four months pregnant back then, and I only tell this story to friends I held dear the most, Lena, Jesse, Pharah (Fareeha now aged 28) and the new recruit Soldier 76 which I got close after our encounter in Dorado 6 months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I computed the ages of characters and here they are:  
> Recruit Mercy Age: 25, 26 before Ana Amari’s death 35, meeting S.76 in dorado, 36 reformed overwatch  
> Commander Morrison/Jack 29, 30 before Ana Amari’s death  
> Ana Amari meeting Mercy 36, death 58  
> Tracer/Lena Oxton: She never asked her age  
> Fareeha Amari 12 years old pre meeting Angela, 22 years old after Ana Amari’s death 28 years old present day  
> Jesse McCree: Mentioned in some parts 29 after Ana’s Death  
> Soldier 76: Unknown; estimated age, 37, Dorado meeting 36


End file.
